bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett at Bullworth (series)
Okay my order might jump around a bit as well so I decided to make this page to organize my Beckett entries in order and in a place that makes it easy to find them. Please read them in the order in which they are listed or it may not make any sense. Also read Beckett's page, found here, in order to get some facts. It may also be worthwhile to read about Beckett's crew, that page can be found here. Enjoy reading! Current Beckett series (age 14-15) Beckett goes to Bullworth: The young 14 year old Beckett Howell starts Bullworth after a fight that got him kicked out of school took place. Bullworth is Beckett's last chance at normal school but how long will he last here? Beckett goes to Bullworth 2: It's Halloween and that not only means candy, costumes and pranks...Beckett is turning 15 years old! The day involves fun with some friends, a college-bound cousin and a bit of action for Beckett. Beckett goes to Bullworth 3: Two Timed: It's December and Zack makes a shocking discovery and it ultimately spells trouble for Beckett. Beckett goes to Bullworth 4: Strength: It's Valentine's Day, and Beckett isn't feeling too great. But some unexpected words of truth and wisdom may be able to revive Beckett's cheer. Beckett goes to Bullworth 5: Bad Boys: Beckett runs into his enemy and rival, Duane Phelps and a fight ensues. Who is going to win this fight, and if they win does it end in triumph or is it a hollow victory? Beckett goes to Bullworth 6:Trials: Beckett and Peanut get in a bit of trouble with Crabblesnitch, who saw the fight. But in how much trouble exactly did they get themselves into? Beckett goes to Bullworth 6.5: All-Out War: Told from the perspective of the 13 year old Tony Bautista, a loyal friend of Beckett. Beckett and Peanut are really in trouble now, and the school is in the midst of a huge riot but can young Tony find where they are in time? Starring a guest appearance from JennyVincent's own OC, Jenny Wolf. Also starring once-user At0micb0mb123's OC Brian and once user Bullyrocks!'s OC James. Beckett goes to Bullworth 7: Hidden Past: Aside the part at the beginning, this entry is told by the man in the cell next door Beckett, the enigmatic Edwin, who has a hidden past that forms an inexplicable link with another character we are already all too familiar with... Beckett goes to Bullworth 8: Mission Impossible: Told from the perspective of 13 year old Tony Bautista. Tony has discovered where Beckett and Peanut are and everyone is eager to help. So young Tony, TK, Brian, Jenny, Greg and Malcolm all form a rescue mission to rescue their friends. Starring user Jenny Vincent's OC Jenny Wolf and user SirLinkalot96's OC Greg Ryder. Also starring once-user At0micb0mb123's OC Brian, and once-user Kingofawosmeness777's OC Malcolm. Beckett: It's My Life: Beckett speculates on what his lifestyle is like and acknowledges how he is truly like anyone else and that having a lot of money makes him better in no way than other people Beckett: Bet on it: Beckett and 12 year old Brayden Liu go off on a fun adventure today, one that involves Greasers, Bikes, Chasing Preps, a very mad Hattrick, and...the Cops?! One of my more Greaser-oriented stories. Guest starring previous character of mine, Brayden Liu. Beckett: My childhood friends...: Young Beckett recalls that he met Derby Harrington as a young age and befriended him. He also recalls that Bif, Tad and Gord were childhood friends of his. But he wonders where he belongs. Beckett: Howell vs Phelps: Beckett and Duane engage in another fight when the latter threatens Beckett's friends, and for the first time we see the side of Beckett that is so protective of his friends it makes him ruthless. Beckett: Having a thousand names and keeping none: Beckett speculating again, this time because he truly realizes how alone his friend Kev has been his whole life and how he no longer even remembers his true name. Beckett goes on to think that everything people argue about is stupid and he has his own deep thoughts. I had to show Beckett being philosophical, as I am sometimes. Beckett: Back to the...past?: The Nerds invent a time machine, which brings Beckett's future children to the past that Beckett lives in. Beckett gets to finally know of his future kids. Beckett: Just like me: Beckett begins to finally appreciate just how much his kids take after him. Spin-offs (Anything not told by Beckett while he is at Bullworth) Lyell: My new friend: Beckett's second son Lyell (age 9) meets the mysterious ten year old Dylan Murdock and both have an amazing journey in the past. Lyell: Erudite, Cerebral, and Studious: Beckett's son Lyell tells us about how he and his friend Dylan find out that Nerds aren't as bad as people make them out to be. Adult Beckett: I didn't think...: Beckett, as an adult now, recalls how life went after Bullworth. He also speculates on what happened to his friends. (Don't read if you don't want to see spoilers) Can't get enough Beckett and friends? Interact with Beckett: Calling all OC's: Have your own OC interact with Beckett and his friends. Meet other OCs and have a blast! Ask Purple Kinektion: Ask Beckett or any member of his crew a question. Pick a question, any question. Special Thanks Many other people helped make, had OC guest appearances, or were inspirations for the Beckett series. Here's a place where I can thank them properly. Thanks to... -JennyVincent, for allowing her OC Jenny Wolf to appear in Beckett's life, thus enhancing the story because of the different personality her OC had in contrast to Beckett and friends, and also for participating in Calling all OC's -Scarly, for participating in Calling all OC's -SirLinkalot96, for allowing his OC Greg Ryder to appear in Beckett's life, also enhancing the rescue mission he was in. Also thanks for participating in Calling all OC's -Banned users who appeared in Beckett's story, for allowing their OC's to appear and/or participating Calling all OC's -Dan the Man and McJeff, they do alot of technical stuff here and this wouldn't be possible without them Category:Blog posts